


shape of you

by proudlygoingnowhere



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: I hope you like this bailee, M/M, Sing Street - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudlygoingnowhere/pseuds/proudlygoingnowhere
Summary: Semi-based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Shape Of You."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bailee i hope you like this i spent my afternoon writing this instead of doing my homework

_"Boy, let's not talk too much_

_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_

_Come, come on now, follow my lead..."_

 

___________

 

Eamon wasn't sure if it was an unconscious reaction or the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had been sitting on the floor next to his best friend Conor, sitting in silence after recording the last few bars of their new song, when a surge of determination washed over him. Maybe it was the way Conor's mouth quivered slightly when he sang, or the way his dark brown hair fell over his hazel eyes, but something about him made Eamon absolutely crazy. He had fancied Conor for ages before this, but something about today felt different. Sensual, almost.

The terrible silence in the room was too much to bare, and Eamon would be lying to himself if he didn't make a move right then and there.

"Hey, Conor," he said slowly, breaking the quiet.

Conor looked up from the tape recorder. "Y--"

Before he could finish his sentence, Eamon leaned in and stole a quick kiss, his lips lingering in front of Conor's for a few seconds before sitting back down hard on the floor.  
Shit. I shouldn't have done that, Eamon thought, as he saw his friend's eyes widen. "I--"  
"Well, um--"

"I mean..." Eamon lowered his eyes, ashamed, when he noticed the tent shape coming from his friend's pants. _Oh god. What do I do now?_ "That... that was--"

"Wonderful?" Conor finished.

That was not the word Eamon would have used to describe the kiss, but it would do. In response, he took Conor's face in his hands, and their lips connected once more. Eamon closed his eyes, and a jolt of electricity shot through his body, making him shiver. It did not take long for him to notice that Conor was kissing him back, trailing his fingers across his jawline, short staccato breaths coming from his mouth. Absentmindedly, Eamon slipped his hand under Conor's waistband, making him gasp.

"Oh...is that--" Eamon swallowed hard. He could not afford to mess this up.

"No, it's fine..." Conor replied. "Just startled me for a second, is all." He looked up and smiled.

That was all it took. Their lips crashed together, sending fireworks off in Eamon's brain. Conor's tongue trailed across Eamon's lip and Eamon tried his best not to moan as he felt Conor pressed between his thighs, his hands exploring his shirt and hair and everything in between. Their legs were tangled and their bodies pressed together, and Eamon could feel Conor's heart racing as he tried to find a hold on his clothes. They moved and shifted and pressed their bodies against each other, completely lost in pleasure and intimacy and desire. Eamon reached for Conor's belt loop and pulled him closer until the weight was too much and they toppled overbackwards, Eamon's back hitting the floor.

"Ow--"

"Hey...you okay?" Conor murmured, continuing to plant kisses down Eamon's neck.  
"Yeah, I think so..." Eamon muttered, his breathing heavy. "W-we should probably continue this on the bed, though."

Eamon sat on the bedspread, and Conor climbed onto his lap, their lips never quite leaving the other's. Eamon's hands were situated on Conor's waist, and Conor's hands were deep in Eamon's messy brown hair.

"Conor..." Eamon whispered between kisses. "Are you-"

"Shhhhhh," Conor said. "No more talking. No questions. Just...keep touching me, okay? ...I need this. Please." He grabbed hold of Eamon's sweater and foisted it over his head, knocking Eamon's glasses askew.

Eamon obeyed Conor's request, and unbuckled Conor's trousers, effortlessly slipping them down his legs and onto the floor.

Conor removed his hands from Eamon's hair and tilted forward, sending them sprawling onto the bed. Eamon heaved deep breaths as Conor straddled him and began removing his trousers. One hand was busy undoing the zipper, while the other traced lines down Conor's torso, making him shudder. Conor hummed under his breath, tossing the trousers to the floor and reaching under Eamon's underwear waistband.

"Aah, fuck, Conor..." Eamon groaned as Conor grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking it, slowly at first, and then with more speed. "Unff... don't stop. Don't stop..."

Conor let out a low purr and leaned in, his lips idling over Eamon's before joining them together. Eamon grabbed at Conor's bare back, drawing him closer until there was physically no more room between them. Eamon bucked his hips, pressing his hard cock against Conor's. He nipped at the base of Conor's neck, making him whimper.  
Conor's hands found their way back into Eamon's underwear, and this time Eamon couldn't hold it in any longer. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming at the top of his lungs as he came, whitish gooey substance drenching Conor's hand and torso.

"Damn, Eamon, you get off way too easily," Conor smirked, playing with the hem of Eamon's underwear. "But that's what I like about you... Say, why don't we take this a little more seriously, hm?" His eyes sparkled, making Eamon's heart beat faster.

Eamon nodded, his mind too paralyzed to think about whatever potential consequences lay before them. All he knew was that he had Conor on top of him, on his own bed, and he wanted more. Needed more. He needed to go all the way. "Let's do it."

____

 

All of their clothes were in a heap on the floor, their tape recorder long forgotten. Conor and Eamon lay under the duvet, Eamon's head resting on Conor's chest, his glasses set aside on the bedside table.

"Well," Eamon said, tapping his fingers lightly against his friend, "that was...something."

"Yeah, it was," Conor answered, staring at the ceiling.

Eamon tilted his head to face Conor. "Hey... I meant to ask you... why did you kiss me back?"

Conor's eyes met Eamon's. "What, did you not actually want anything to happen between us?" He chuckled softly.

"No, but I wasn't expecting such an...eager reaction from you," Eamon explained. "I had sort of expected you to be grossed out, at the very least. I'm not complaining about what we did, though. I'm glad that this" - he motioned to their bare lower halves underneat the covers - "happened."

Conor sighed. Eamon felt his friend's chest rise and fall underneath his cheek. "To be honest, I've liked you for a long time, Eamon."

This caught Eamon's attention. "What? Really?"

"Yeah... ever since we did that music video where you wore your dad's blue velvet suit and fancy purple top. I thought that was pretty hot."

Eamon flushed. "It wasn't that special of a suit, was it?"

"But it was. Any other fool couldn't've pulled off such an outfit. I was quite impressed to see that you did. And when we became closer friends over time, I grew to like your personality as much as your clothing style. And when I see you with your stylish brown mullet and these..." Conor motioned towards Eamon's glasses. "Something about those things makes you a little cuter, and makes me a little more crazy for you." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Eamon's forehead. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well... I love you, Eamon."

Eamon's heart soared, and whatever worries he had before completely flew out the window. He brought Conor in for one more passionate kiss. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you liked this story (for whatever reason), please drop a kudos and maybe a comment and subscribe for more Conon fanfiction :D
> 
> You can stalk me on my social media, if you want:  
> Instagram: peculiarenderpearl  
> Twitter: P3culiarPearl 
> 
> <3


End file.
